Kristina Schworz
thumb|288px|Mag.theol. Kristina Schworz '''Kristina Schworz '''lebt seit 2007 dauerhaft auf St. Luma und unterrichtet an der Fakultät für Theologie evangelische Theologie. Biographie Kindheit und Schule (1962-80) Kristina wurde als Tochter von Joseph ("Joe") Schworz und Gertrud, geb. Pfeffer am 9.3.1962 in Mainz geboren. Joe Schworz war Jude, der als Geschäftsmann in der rheinland-pfälzischen Landeshauptstadt weilte, Gertrud jobbte als Lehramtsstudentin in einem Weinlokal. Am Ende blieben beide dort, so dass Kristina in der Stadt aufwuchs, zur Schule ging und die ersten Jahre ihres Studiums dort verbrachte. Da ihr Vater aus Philadelphia stammte und für eine dort ansässige Firma arbeitete, lernte sie schon früh die USA kennen und verinnerlichte eine weltbürgerliche Mentalität. Anders als ihre Mitschüler sprach sie schon am Ende der Grundschulzeit Englisch und ein wenig jiddisch. Obwohl Joe Schworz nicht religiös war, kam Kristina über seine Familie mit jüdischer Kultur und Brauchtum in Berührung. Sie selbst wurde entsprechend der Konfession ihrer Mutter evangelisch getauft. Bekannte und Freunde beschrieben sie bei ihrem Schulabschluss als hübsch, freundlich, spontan, chaotisch, experimentierfreudig - so fiel auch ihre Entscheidung, Theologie zu studieren, spontan, fast aus einer Laune heraus. Ihre Eltern waren kurz zuvor nach Chikago umgezogen, aber sie durfte auf ihre Kosten die Mainzer Wohnung behalten. Die "wilde Zeit" (1980-92) Mit dem Studium begann, wie sie selbst einmal sagte, ihre wilde Zeit. Die Studien verliefen eher extensiv; um so intensiver entwickelte sich ihr studentisches Leben und ihre Liebschaften. Sie protestierte mit bei den Stadtbahn-West-Demos und war Mitglied im AStA. Nach ihren Sprachprüfungen und dem Colloquium (1984) vermietete Kristina ihre heimische Wohnung und zog nach Montpellier, um dort am Institut Protestant de Théologie weiter zu studieren. Dort hatte sie u.a. mit Renaud Léon, der dort gerade mit seiner Schauspielertruppe gastierte, einen One-Night-Stand. Kristinas Eltern versuchten, ihr Lotterleben zu beenden und drohten damit, ihre monatlichen Überweisungen an die Tochter einzustellen. Sie reagierte trotzig und meldete sich bei ihren Eltern überhaupt nicht mehr, die danach ihre Drohung wahr machten. So musste sich Kristina ihr Studium selbst finanzieren: Sie arbeite als Kellnerin, Gelegenheitsmodel, -schauspielerin, -sängerin in einer Band und bei anderen Gelegenheiten, über die sie sich bis heute ausschweigt. Als sie entdeckte, dass ihre Eltern einen Detektiv auf sie angesetzt hatten, unterbrach sie ihr Studium und verließ Montpellier bei Nacht und Nebel. Sie kam in den folgenden Jahren (1986-88) in ganz Europa herum und hielt sich dabei auf ähnliche Weise wie schon in Montpellier über Wasser. Erst, nachdem ein befreundeter Musiker an AIDS verstarb, beschlos sie, ihr Theologiestudium in Mainz fortzusetzen. Ihr gelang es, eine Halbtagsstelle im Sekretariat und eine billige, kleine Wohnung auf dem Campus der Universität zu ergattern. Auf dieser schmalen, materiellen Basis studierte sie weiter Theologie in Mainz von 1988 bis 1992 und legte ihre Magisterprüfung ab. Leben in der USA (1992-2000) Danach löste sie die Mainzer Wohnung auf und ging in die USA. Ihre letzte Beziehung war mit viel Drama in die Brüche gegangen - gleichzeitig hatte sie wieder den Kontakt zu ihren Eltern gesucht. Sie blieb drei Monate lang in Chikago und engagierte sich in dieser Zeit intensiv in der von Barack Obama organisierten Wähler-Registrierungskampagne für den Präsidentschaftskandidaten Bill Clinton und lernte ersteren auch persönlich kennen. Nachdem sich das Zusammenleben von Eltern und erwachsener Tochter in Chikago als überaus stressig erwies, bot Joe Schworz seiner Tochter an, ihr eine Ausbildung zur Ph.D. in an der kleinen, aber feinen Pacific School of Religion - GTU) in Berkeley zu finanzieren. Kristina freute sich auf Kalifornien, auf die Aussicht, einmal selbst als Promovierte und Dozentin tüchtig zu verdienen und nahm das Angebot an. Ein Jahr lang stürzte sie sich in ihre Studien und arbeitete an einer Dissertation zur Theologie des Paulus, da veränderten zwei Ereignisse ihr Leben. Zunächst begegnete sie auf einem Erster-Klasse-Transatlantikflug wieder dem Schauspieler Renaud Léon, und noch im Flugzeug entspann sich eine heftige Affäre. Léon hatte sich gerade von seiner zweiten Frau getrennt und überredete Kristina, statt wie geplant zu ihren Verwandten nach Deutschland mit ihm nach Paris zu reisen. Dies wurde der Beginn einer dauerhaften Beziehung, die bis heute besteht. 1994 wurde Kristina von Renaud schwanger und 1995 kam ihre Tochter Mercy zur Welt. Dadurch verlangsamten sich Kristinas Studien erheblich. thumb|334px|Renauld und Kristina bei der MWE-Filmgala 1999Wenig später erkrankte ihr Vater. Kristina versuchte nun, so oft wie möglich bei ihren Eltern zu sein, nicht zuletzt damit Joseph Schworz noch etwas von seiner Enkelin mitbekam. Dadurch zog sich die Dissertation noch weiter in die Länge, so dass sie von 1995 bis 1998, dem Todesjahr von Joe Schworz, kaum Fortschritte machte. Außerdem verbrachte sie so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Renauld der ihr, wenn er in den USA war, ein Hauch von Jet-set-Leben bot und sie auf Premieren und Filmgalas mitnahm. Kristina lernte in den folgenden Jahren Hollywood-Größen kennen wie zB die von ihr verehrten Meg Ryan, Kevin Kline, Leonardo diCaprio, Patrick Stewart oder James Belushi. Im Jahr 2000 setzte ihr die Direktion der Pacific School of Religion die Pistole auf die Brust: Man erwarte von den Graduierten nicht nur, dass sie ihre Beiträge zahlten, sondern dass sie auch akademisch arbeiteten. Kristina bekam eine halbjährige Frist gesetzt, innerhalb derer die Fakultät Ergebnisse sehen wollte. Gleichzeitig entschloss sich Kristinas Mutter Gertrud, zurück nach Deutschland überzusiedeln. Sie war sparsamer als ihr verstorbener Mann und kündigte an, die finanzielle Unterstützung an die inzwischen achtunddreißigjährige Tochter einzustellen. Daraufhin beendete sie ihre Studienzeit in Berkeley ohne Abschluss und, zog in Renaud Leons Villa an die Côte d'Azur und kümmerte sich dort intensiv um ihre Tochter. Frankreich, St. Luma (ab 2000) Je älter Mercy wurde, desto unbefriedigter und unausgefüllter war Kristina mit ihrer Rolle als weitgehend alleinerziehender Hausfrau - denn Renaud wegen seiner Schauspielertätigkeit nur selten zuhause. Sie ergriff im Jahr 2003 eine Gelegenheit, Tutorin für Hebräisch und Griechisch am Institut Protestant de Théologie in Montpellier zu werden und bekam schließlich einen Lehrauftrag im Fach Neues Testament. Für eine ordentliche Professur jedoch fehlte ihr der Doktortitel. Im Sommer 2006 unternahm Renaud mit Kristina und der elfjährigen Mercy einen Urlaubs-Segeltörn durch die Karibik. Sie kamen auch nach St. Luma, und Kristina war von Anfang an fasziniert von der rauen Schönheit der Insel. Sie besuchten das Karibendorf, die Zitadelle und lernten verschiedene Seiten des Kleinstädtchens Elmstown kennen. Als der Mayor erfuhr, dass ein berühmter Schauspieler an Land gegangen war, veranstaltete er einen "inoffiziellen" Empfang für die Familie im Stadtschloss. Kristina hatte einiges von der "improvisierten Uni" auf der Insel gehört und wollte eine Vorlesung in Theologie besuchen, aber es wurde ihr mitgeteilt, dass der protestantische Lehrstuhl vakant sei. Da die Insel ihr und Mercy sehr gut gefiel, erkundigte sich Kristina nach der erforderlichen Qualifikation für Theologie-Dozenten. Der Präsident teilte ihr mit, dass ein Dozent mindestens Magister Artium sein und ein Aufnahme-Kolloquium bestehen müsse. Nach einem halben Jahr Bedenkzeit bewarb sie sich, wurde angenommen und zum erstenTrimester 2007 eingestellt. Kristina und Mercy bezogen eine Wohnung in Elmstown, während Renaud einen Bungalow an der Küste des Meunier-Sounds bauen ließ, den die Familie im Jahr 2008 bezog. Gegenwart und Tätigkeit auf St.Luma Zur Zeit lebt Kristina in dem Haus, das sie zusammen mit dem Filmschauspieler Renaud Léon erbaut hat - meistens als alleinerziehende Mutter ihrer Tochter Mercy, da Renaud die meiste Zeit des Jahres über in Frankreich, Hollywood oder woanders Filme dreht.thumb|left|332px|Kristina und Mercy Schworz sowie Renaud Léon auf der Dachterrasse ihres Hauses bei Elmstown Da sie von ihrer Dozententätigkeit nicht leben kann und ihrem Parnter Renaud möglichst wenig auf der Tasche liegen will, arbeitet sie nebenher als Tutorin für biblisches Griechisch und Hebräisch. Gelegentlich verdient sie noch ein paar Dollar als freie Mitarbeiterin bei Radio Luma und Luma TV. Charakter, Einstellungen Obwohl Kristina schon in ihrer Zeit in den USA und vor allem nach der Geburt von Mercy gezwungener Maßen strukturierter wurde, hat sie sich noch einiges an "Wildheit", Spontaneität und eine kritische Distanz zu Konventionen aller Art bewahrt - was sich auch an ihrer Tochter bemerkbar macht. Hinzu kommt, dass sie diese Distanz und ihren Lebensstil programmatisch mit ihrem Glauben in Einklang bringt. Es ist manchmal schwer, bestimmte Gegenstände im Haus zu finden; selbst Mercy regt sich über das Chaos auf und hält in ihrem Zimmer eine vergleichsweise perfekte Ordnung. Kristinas Verhältnis zu Renaud ist nicht das einer Ehefrau zu einem Ehemann. Mit seiner pfauenhaften Selbstbezogenheit kann sie aufgrund früherer Beziehungen zu anderen Künstlernaturen gut umgehen. Da er, wenn er sich nicht auf St.Luma aufhält, kaum an einem Rockschoß vorbeikommt, vereinbarten er und Kristina schon vor langer Zeit, dass sie sich gegenseitig eine große Freiheit zugestehen. So hat auch Kristina schon die ein oder andere Affäre auf der Insel hinter sich. Dieses lockere Zusammenleben mit Renaud führte dazu, dass sich das Paar tendenziell auseinanderentwickelte. Kristina begleitet Renaud nicht mehr auf seine Show-Events - dafür war Mercy schon zweimal auf einer Oscar-Verleihung dabei. Er kümmert sich stärker um seine anderen Kinder und kommt vor allem dann nach St.Luma, wenn er ausgebrannt ist und Erholung nötig hat. Trotz gelegentlicher Spannungen (manchmal reagiert er mit mediterranem Machogehabe eifersüchtig auf Kristinas Beziehungsgeflecht auf St. Luma, manchmal giftet sie sein selbstgefälliges Jet-Set-Leben an) ist das Zusammenleben der drei ausgeglichen, entspannt und liebevoll. Wesentlich bedeutender als Renaud im Leben von Kristina ist ihre Tochter Mercy. Sie ist ihr Augenstern, um ihretwillen verlässt Kristina St.Luma mehrmals im Jahr, um die Tochter beim Besuch von Freunden und Verwandten den Duft der großen, weiten Welt schnuppern zu lassen. Mit vergleichsweise großer Geduld erträgt sie auch die Einzelkindallüren und -launen von Mercy. Kristina legt großen Wert darauf, finanziell von Renaud unabhängig zu sein. Sie hat das von ihm gebaute Haus in bester Lage auf St.Luma als sein Geschenk angenommen, will aber keinesfalls von ihm ausgehalten werden. Sie selbst propagiert einen einfachen Lebensstil, bekommt aber regelmäßig Legitimationsprobleme, wenn sie von ihren Studenten auf ihre luxuriöse Behausung angesprochen wird. Sie hat auch Probleme mit der Gastfreiheit, denn ein ausreichendes Maß an Ruhe und Privatsphäre ist für sie wie ein Lebenselixir. Auch ihr lebenslustiger und zT ausgefreakter Lebensstil ist Gegenstand der Kritik. Evangelikale Christen würden sie am liebsten exkommunizieren, was wiederum Kristina auf die Palme bringt und sie veranlasst, ihr Bohème-Leben demonstrativ herauszustellen, dessen Vereinbarkeit mit dem Christentum zu betonen, "die Fundis" ihrerseits frontal anzugreifen und ihnen Abgötterei im Sinne von Nekromantie vorzuwerfen, weil sie den toten Druckbuchstaben höher schätzen als den lebendigen Gott. Besser kommt sie mit ihren katholischen Kollegen zurecht. Ihr katholischer Dozentenkollege George Camillo und sie arbeiten gut zusammen und sind bei ihren Studenten gleichermaßen "Kult". Nichtsdestoweniger zieht Kristina den konservativeren Donovan "Don" Clinton als katholischen Gesprächspartner vor: Der einzige Bewohner der Klosterruine San Elmo sowie Priester in der Kathedrale ist ähnlich lebenserfahren wie Kristina, aber bei weitem nicht so quecksilbrig daherkommt bzw. "fleischlich" eingestellt wie George Camillo. In Donovan findet sie einen vertrauenswürdigeren Menschen und einen solideren - wahrhaft katholische Postitionen vertretenden Theologen. Kategorie:Portraits